I'll Be Home for Christmas
by ionica01
Summary: There was no way Momo could have mentally prepared herself for it. Her heart squeezes uncomfortably, and she unconsciously grips Todoroki's right hand. He squeezes her hand back and turns the keys in the gear. Written for the prompt "Inviting the new gf/bf over for the holidays with the family."


Hello!  
Apparently I can't write TodoMomo without them spiraling out of my hand, so here you have almost 5k of Christmas fluff (I promise not all my fics are set on Christmas but this was a request). It's the middle of the summer, but hey, maybe this will cool you off a bit. Enjoy!

* * *

Momo tightens the elastic around her ponytail for the third time that morning and checks her makeup and outfit again, using the mirror over her seat to see her reflection. She's wearing a red, knee-length skirt and a creamy sweater, and she matched the Christmasy vibe with eyeliner and red lipstick. Simple but classy, as her mom always says. She just hopes simple is good enough. Scratch that, good isn't good enough, it has to be perfect.

The driver notices- or maybe he feels the stress emanating from her, which wouldn't surprise Momo, her feelings are that intense- and glances at her sideways, not averting his eyes from the road for longer than a second. "You look great, Yaoyorozu."

She whips her head around to him, so fast that she has to check her hair again to make sure she didn't ruin it. "I'm sorry for exasperating you," she sighs. "I just really want to not disappoint them. After all, this is your family, Todoroki-kun."

Todoroki's eyes soften. He doesn't smile often, but Momo has picked up the signals that his face gives instead of smiling: there's the way his mouth relaxes and his eyes become warm, and the ease that takes over his entire being when he's happy. The subtle twinkle in his eyes reminds Momo of diamonds, a fit comparison given how precious his smile is. These details are probably part of the reason why Momo finds herself falling deeper in love with him each passing day.

"They're gonna love you anyway," he says, and his calm and confident tone eases the clutch in her stomach a bit. "Well, except for my father. He doesn't love anyone," Todoroki shrugs.

Momo shakes her head and bites her lower lip. "Very helpful," she mutters, but knows Todoroki has no bad intentions. He's just direct like that, and that's another part of his hard to define charm.

One of Todoroki's hands leaves the wheel to plug in an USB and he presses a few keys, probably in hopes that music will ease the tension in the car. Momo easily recognizes _Next to Me_ , one of the songs that easily entered her top upon the first listening. Under any other circumstances, she'd sing along, but now she only clutches her hands together in her lap and closes her eyes, letting the lyrics wash over her.

A few months ago, Momo would have politely chuckled if someone were to tell her she'd be spending Christmas with her boyfriend's family, mainly because she didn't have a boyfriend all the way up to July and no interest in boys whatsoever until June, when she happened to stumble across a certain red and white haired boy. Literally.

A smile sneaks onto Momo's nervous face as she remembers their first meeting. It couldn't have been more anticlimactic even if they had followed a script. She was walking down the winding library halls while carrying a pile of books obscuring her view. She should have known that wouldn't end well, but the library wasn't usually brimming with people, not at the start of the vacation, at least.

Her calculations proved to be wrong, however, the moment she walked into someone and lost her balance. With books scattered all over the floor and her ankle stinging, Momo raised her eyes to a handsome face and different coloured eyes looking at her with worry. And that's how they met.

Thinking back on it, Todoroki could have been angry, or he could have just picked up the books and walked away, or he could have not kept in touch with her. Momo is glad he did neither of the above-mentioned, because taking her to the infirmary turned into taking her home and that turned into a tea date that escalated into a movie date and a stolen kiss during the credits.

And that all led to her sitting in his car, riding to his house in the outskirts of Tokyo, with her clothes packed for a four-days-long trip. A trip that scares her more than getting a bad grade did and that stirs up more butterflies in her stomach than her first kiss.

"We're almost there," Todoroki's voice breaks through Momo's loud thoughts and she realises the song changed to _Bubbly_ quite some time ago.

The landscape changed, too. The tall skyscrapers have vanished behind the dense clouds, and Todoroki's black car is now slowing down on a quiet street, disturbed only by the sound of the car engine and the songs of birds who weren't scared away by the cold. The houses are a far cry from the overcrowded city, and the wooden constructions make it easier for Momo to breathe.

"Is this where you grew up?" she asks, almost pressing her nose against the window.

"Yes. My parents were both brought up in typical Japanese houses." Momo should have guessed- his apartment is furnished with tatami mats and low tables, and he sleeps on a futon. "This is it," he announces as he stirs the wheel into an alleyway leading up to an impressive house, to say the least.

There was no way Momo could have mentally prepared herself for it. The house is the same size as hers, if not smaller, but the bamboo rooftop and the windscreens, as well as the two dragons guarding the front door are on a whole new level. Her heart squeezes uncomfortably, and she unconsciously grips Todoroki's right hand. He squeezes her hand back and turns the keys in the gear.

"Come on," he says and nudges her shoulder gently with his other hand. "Fuyumi-nee can't wait to meet you!"

Momo gulps- her throat is dry. She's heard a lot about Fuyumi-san though, and the stories Shouto tells her range from funny to endearing to slightly crazy. It feels like she already knows her, and this thought is enough to help her get out of the car and pick up her luggage from the back trunk.

Their arrival doesn't go unnoticed, as proven by the swing of the front door before Momo gets to steel herself or secure her hand in Shouto's for good luck. He's locking up the car when the massive wooden doors open, reveal a woman- petite next to the imposing entrance- with white hair and red spots. Two other men are standing on each side of her, and Momo finds herself surprised by the fact that they aren't wearing yukatas or samurai swords.

"Shou-chan!" the woman exclaims and jumps down the steps with calculated precision. Momo doesn't need long to connect the dots, and by the time the woman is done hugging Shouto, she has recognized the red-haired older brother as Hoshi and his white-haired twin as Satomi.

"And you must be Yaoyorozu-chan!" Fuyumi spins on her heels with the energy of a toddler and catches Momo in an unexpected warm hug. "It's nice to finally meet you! Shou-chan has told me so much about you, it feels like you're already my little sister!"

"I didn't say that much," Todoroki quietly protests, but his attack is weak against his sister.

"Oh please! You've never brought a girl home before, Shouto," Hoshi adds with a knowing grin and shakes Momo's hand, all the while offering her a dazzling smile. Momo never thought handshakes could be this warm, but Hoshi manages to convey just as much warmth as Fuyumi through his simple gesture.

While Hoshi joins his little sister in the complex process that is teasing Todoroki, Satomi offers to pick up Momo's luggage and leads her inside. Momo needs a total of ten seconds to figure that he's the calmer, more reserved twin, and that none of his words are wasted. He doesn't engage in small talk, much like Todoroki, but his actions speak for themselves, and Momo feels calm envelope her as he opens the door for her.

Todoroki jons her quickly, apparently exhausted from Hoshi and Fuyumi's never ending string of questions. He brushes his shoulder against Momo's to announce that he won't leave her side again, and she smiles back, without having to force herself this time. The impossibly grande house is populated with warm people- and she's starting to think feeling comfortable won't be that hard of a task.

"Where's mother?" Todoroki asks Satomi, picking up Momo's luggage from his hands.

"She's probably-"

"Shouto," a female voice rings from the top of the stairs and both Momo and Todoroki whip their heads around to the speaker.

If Momo had any face associated with the word "beauty", then it was instantly replaced with the image of Todoroki's mother. She's not taller than Todoroki, but her slender figure and delicate features give her an elegance that leaves a mark on Momo. She moves down the stairs one by one, with the grace of a falling snowflake, and opens her arms in a quiet invitation. Todoroki hugs her just as wordlessly, but a coy smile blooms on his mother's face and a bond seems to be reinforced right before Momo's eyes.

Once she lets go of her son, the woman looks at Momo and offers her a gentle smile. "You must be Yaoyorozu-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Momo breathes out as she bows, lower than the etiquette suggests. She feels a hand on her jaw, rising her face up, and before she can say anything else, she finds herself between the arms of Todoroki's mother.

"Don't bow, child. You're a welcomed guest in our house." The hug is warm, yet Momo can find no better comparison for it than a winter day. Maybe it's because the woman's hair is as white as snow, or because the contrast between her cold elegance and warm humanity is as stark as the one between fluffy mufflers and cold snowflakes, or perhaps it's all because of the calm she bestows upon Momo.

"Welcome to our house. Please, make yourself at home," she says as she lets go of her, and her voice is like bells jingling in the clear air of winter. "Shouto, you two can share your former room." She turns back to look at Momo, "If you need anything, just say the word. We'll be having dinner soon- I'd like to get to know you better."

"We all would," Hoshi singsongs as he waves the two goodbye.

* * *

Shouto hasn't missed his house or his room in particular, but he surely likes the sight of Yaoyorozu glued to his window, her lips slightly apart as she marvels the skyscraper-less landscape. He could get used to watching her watch the city, the place he grew up in, imagining what it must have been like to live there.

Apart from his family, he has missed his cat, who is now rubbing its head against his trousers. He kneels to pet it, and she nudges him with her wet nose, sniffing at his palm. A happy meow escapes her when she recognizes the smell.

"So this is your famous cat," Yaoyorozu leaves her spot at his windowsill. It's as if a work of art has been disturbed when the gift of life was bestowed upon it, and Shouto now regrets not having taken any pictures. She joins him on the tatami mat and scratches Eri between her ears, eliciting a purr out of her. "Aw, isn't she the cutest!" she gushes.

"I knew you'd love her," Shouto says with confidence. Somehow, he knew she'd like his family in general, and that the feeling would be mutual. Still, he can't get rid of the anxiety that comes with his father's arrival the next day. But for now, she's engaged in a match of who can meow the cutest with his cat, and he's not going to let Endeavour spoil his entertainment.

Shouto decides he could watch her like this forever. He's not sure what about her made him ask her out- he didn't consider himself superficial enough to say it was just her beauty, but he'd be lying if he said that didn't play a part in his decision. Whatever it was, though, he's glad he did, because Yaoyorozu may just be one of the best thing that has ever happened to him, and her smile and melodious voice is enough to make a miserable day that much better.

He curses his growling stomach for interrupting the display of affection between his cat and his girlfriend, but she laughs it off with her jingling giggle. "I think your mother mentioned dinner in-" she checks her watch "-10 minutes. Let me freshen up and we can go downstairs?"

"Sure."

This is all new to him- to them. Holding her hand as they climb down the stairs in his house. Her meeting his family. He remembers he'll have to meet hers for New Year's and feels a knot in his stomach, squeezing her hand tighter subconsciously. She interprets it as an encouragement for herself and smiles reassuringly.

This dinner must be the best one Shouto's ever had, even taking first place from his fourth date with Yaoyorozu- the one where he finally asked her out properly. His sister presents Iida-san to them and Yaoyorozu relaxes upon finding out she's not the only date here. Hoshi asks all about their relationship, making Shouto wonder whether he has some sort of gossip diary he gathers this information in. Satomi's lips curve into a smile every now and then, and when Momo tells them the amusement park story, he outright laughs.

"I had never been on a roller coaster before, how was I supposed to know they were gonna let us fall?" Shouto protests quietly.

"You freezeed," Momo giggles, a hand covering her mouth as to stifle the laughter that Shouto loves so much. Her beautiful chuckles are overpowered by Hoshi's full laughter.

"You did the same thing when you saw a spider for the first time," Fuyumi wheezes out between laughs.

"You're scared of spiders?" Yaoyorozu asks.

"I used to be when I was younger. While I may not hate them as much anymore, I still prefer not seeing them."

"You asked a nurse to kill the one that sneaked into my hospital room, though," his mother sabotages him.

Yaoyorozu chuckles again, rendering it impossible for Shouto to pout.

The subject changes to Hoshi's fear of shadows, though he insists he's cured it, then to Satomi's wife who is coming back from France the next day- no one knows how the eldest Todoroki married a photo model, because he keeps as quiet as he can about his private life, and Shouto isn't sure whether he's truly doing it just for her sake. Fuyumi can't evade the wedding talk for too long, either, and dessert finds the Todorokis planning the only daughter's floral arrangements.

"What about Zinnias?" Yaoyorozu muses. Curious looks make her continue, "They mean lasting love and goodness in the language of flowers."

"That sounds lovely!" Fuyumi claps her hands together, pleased. "Momo-chan, you need to help me plan this wedding!" Shouto isn't sure when his sister has gotten so chummy with his girlfriend, but women have an uncanny way of forging bonds and he's just glad they're getting along.

He steals a glance at his mother, who's watching the two girls with a content smile. It's only after dinner, when his siblings catch Yaoyorozu into their pace and whisk her away to the living room, that Shouto gets to talk to his mother.

They're both quiet as they do the dishes, simply passing the bowls from the one to the other, the same way they used to do when Shouto was just a child, only now, he's taller than his mother and he doesn't need a chair to perk up on in order to reach the sink. There's something oddly comforting about doing the dishes, and his mother's words flow just as effortlessly as the water from the tap.

"She's a nice girl." He just hums in agreement. "I like her. But more importantly, you seem to really like her, too." Shouto's hand stills, the towel wet in his hands. His arched eyebrow is enough of a question, "It's the cliched 'the way you look at her'," his mother explains with a small smile. "It's like she's your world, and your eyes really warm up when she laughs."

Shouto's eyes melt again when his mother smiles, and she tilts her head, "Just like that."

* * *

Momo doesn't need long to decide she loves this family. There's something she noticed at Todoroki, too, that characterises all of them- the way they speak honestly, not saying what they don't mean to say, but not beating around the bush, either. The way the siblings interact gives her more context for his ability to read her like an open book, and the strong bond they share makes her understand why his eyes light up when he brings them up in discussions.

After one of the best dinners she's ever had- and she isn't only talking about the quality of the food- she finds herself in the living room, sitting on a tatami mat- they cover every inch of the house- discussing which Christmas movie to watch. Shouto joins them just as they've decided to put Home Alone on.

"We watch this every year," Fuyumi explains as she pulls her knees to her chest and rests her head on Iida's shoulder. Momo feels Todoroki's arm sneak around her waist and she nestles into him, the way they do whenever they marathon Disney movies. And just like she does then, she falls asleep right before the credits roll.

She wakes up to a bed she recognizes as not being her own, and it takes her a good minute to remember where she is. The futon next to hers is empty, and Momo guesses she slept in after the exhaustion of meeting the Todorokis yesterday.

Momo quickly brushes her teeth, pulls on a pair of jeans and her favourite, white turtleneck sweater, and she takes down the stairs two at a time. At the end of the hallway, chatter rolls out of the kitchen in waves, accompanied by the inviting smell of fresh coffee and toast.

"Morning," she says as she slips into the full kitchen. The others greet her with wide smiles, while Todoroki pats the spot next to his. It's only after she sits down that Momo notices a new person at the table- a gorgeous woman sitting next to Satomi, definitely his wife.

Introductions are made again, but Momo is used to them by now. So many things have changed in the span of a day: the wooden entrance doors aren't imposing anymore, and she has enough courage to decorate them with a Christmas bell. The tatami mats don't feel foreign under her feet any longer, and the kotatsu must be the warmest place ever.

Christmas Eve is spent decorating the house and, to Momo's delight, she's allowed to partake in the family traditions. The tree is white and red, which gives Fuyumi a reason to make fun of Todoroki for the aesthetic goals, calling him "Little Light". Hoshi points out that she's not that far from a lollipop herself, but she states that nothing can beat Shouto's hair.

As the oldest son, Hoshi puts the first globe on the tree, then Satomi adds a candle shaped decoration, Fuyumi decorates the tree with a blue glass globe, the kind which has "snowflakes" inside, and Todoroki is allowed to put on the star. Even Satomi's wife- Haruki- puts on a red globe, and Iida seems to have taken a liking to a plastic Santa.

Todoroki's mother holds out the box of decorations to Momo. "Everyone puts the same thing on the tree each year, before we start the real decorating," she explains. "You should choose yours, Yaoyorozu-san."

Momo's eyes grow wide. Todoroki's mother nods encouragingly, as does Todoroki himself, so Momo peeks into the box. There are a tone of tasteful decorations there, but a glass angel attracts her attention. "This one," she confirms and gently hangs it in the middle of the tree.

The entire family applauds, and Todoroki wraps an arm around her waist. A burst of something warm feels her insides as she understands that this is her 'initiating' ritual in the Todoroki family, and she leans into her boyfriend's frame. The angel watches them all, and she prays it protects this wonderful family.

* * *

Shouto grows increasingly apprehensive as the evening approaches, and with it, his father's arrival. His reaction is the only one he's afraid of- and not because he cares about it that much. In fact, how his father perceives Yaoyorozu couldn't matter less- to him. To her, however, he knows it's important. And he prays his father won't ruin Christmas for the most important person in his life.

Yaoyorozu has relaxed a great deal around his family. She, Fuyumi, Haruki and his mother even had their afternoon tea together and forbad the boys from entering- Shouto is sure this means a ton of embarrassing stories about him have reached Yaoyorozu's ears and he's currently running a checklist through his mind, preparing himself for the worst.

They're in his room, him swiping through social media and her reading, head against his chest, when she suddenly puts down the book and rolls around on her stomach. He sets the phone aside as she starts talking. "I think I'm starting to understand some things."

"Like what?"

She rolls back into her spot and Shouto starts playing with her untied hair, running his fingers through the silky black. "Where you get your careful side from. Your entire family is gentle, just like you." He knows she's being genuine, because she has that faraway look that means she's emptying her soul. Eyes set on a spot on the ceiling, she continues, "And your manners are just like Satomi-san's and your mother's. Fuyumi-san is and Hoshi-san are much more energetic, but they also know how to listen when needed. And you have the same laugh as Fuyumi-san, you know?"

She finally looks up to him, flashing her white teeth in a heartfelt smile. Shouto can't help but kiss her, and he feels her giggling under his lips. There's nothing he can do but laugh as well.

* * *

Shouto should have known good things can't last for too long. The sun set a few hours ago, and Hoshi's fear of shadows comes to life as a huge one is cast over the entrance gates.

The first sign he's here is the force with which the door is closed downstairs, the sound so loud that it startles Yaoyorozu from her playing with Eri. The cat hides behind Shouto, but he soon leaves her without cover, because he gets up and steels herself for what's coming. Heavy steps cause crackling sounds in the floor and a deep voice growls downstairs.

Shouto's head is spinning, and he vaguely hears Yaoyorozu's voice. A part of him realises she's talking to him, but the other part is trying really hard not let himself be overwhelmed by all the memories this man has engraved in his mind.

Yaoyorozu pulls his arm and her blurry face appears in his field of vision. "Todoroki-kun!" is all she says, and all he needs to hear. The fog in his mind slowly clears, and he puts up a barrier against the tornado of bad memories.

"I'm okay," he manages. She still holds his hand though, and it takes a minute of more closed doors downstairs and Satomi's voice for Shouto to finally ask. "Do you want to-?" he points towards the door.

She nods and squeezes his hand, and they make it down the stairs together. If that same morning holding her hand seemed magical, he deems it as necessary now.

* * *

The head of the Todoroki family is huge, but his presence is even bigger. As soon as Momo sees his back, she feels a shudder pass through her and digs the nails of the hand not holding Todoroki's into her palm.

"Welcome home, father," Todoroki says in a dry voice.

The man turns around and glares- or at least that's how Momo interprets it. "Shouto," is all he says as a greeting, as if acknowledging the existence of his son is more than enough. "And this is your-" he seems to struggle to get the word out "-girlfriend?"

"Yaoyorozu Momo, a pleasure to meet you," she has enough presence of spirit to say and bows.

"I see," is all the man says before whipping his head around and growling, "Meet me after dinner. Both of you."

* * *

 _Hate_ is a strong word, even stronger than _love_. Shouto loves several people and things, but he only _hates_ one, and that is his father.

A part of him -a small part of him- wants to forgive him, if only to experience a normal father-son relationship. But every time that part acts up, his scar burns and the pain in his mother's eyes stings Shouto so deeply that he knows he can't forgive the man who calls himself his father but never acts like one.

Sitting across from him now, Shouto feels like laughing. The man scrutinising his girlfriend puts up the act of a real father when he asks, "For how long have you two been dating?"

"Five months," Shouto informs him.

For a moment, he ponders the information, and then he addresses her, "You said you were a Yaoyorozu, right?" She nods. "They're good business partners. And I heard their daughter is fairly intelligent, so I suppose there's nothing wrong with your relationship."

Shouto knows what he means- healthy offsprings to carry on the Todoroki name. He's glad his father at least had enough decency to keep that for himself, but the practical way in which he regards Yaoyorozu ticks him off. She's so much more than a name and an IQ- she's kind, and understanding, funny and gentle, elegant and cute at the same time, and Shouto feels like he wants to tell his father all of this and hide Yaoyorozu from him at the same time.

"I would like a word with you, Shouto," the man says and Yaoyorozu knows it's her cue to go. She bows again, and Shouto wants to tell her she's wasting such gestures on this man, but he bites his tongue.

As soon as the sound of the closed door reaches their ears, the oldest Todoroki says, "How have you been?"

It's weird that he worries about something like this, and Shouto wonders if it's a trap. "Fine," he says drily.

"And college?"

"It's my second to last year," he informs his father. There's no use in telling him he's one of the firsts in his class- if he wasn't, he's sure his father would have known.

"Have you thought about what you'll do afterwards?"

Of course it is about his future. But with Endeavour, it never is the sort of paternal worries about his son's future, but the selfish wish that Shouto would take over the family business when his older brothers weren't deemed "good enough".

"I haven't decided yet," Shouto says instead of an outright no, because he loves the business itself. He wants to keep the labs alive and could lose himself in research, but he hates the idea of doing it like his father did: ignoring the people completely and focusing only on the results.

His father lets out something akin to a sigh and Shouto tilts his head curiously, but doesn't let it show on his face. Endeavour never sighs. He never lets any sign of weakness show, in fact. But he follows his strange manifestation by an even stranger line, "I want to change."

Shouto thinks he didn't hear right at first, but his father continues, "I want to become a person you'll be proud of calling your father."

It's all he says, but he does make an attempt to pat Shouto's head. The latter dodges, and to his surprise, his father only nods. "That's all," he eventually admits, and Shouto gets up lightheaded.

He doesn't know when he made it up the stairs or if he closed the door, but he collapses on the futon and drapes a hand over his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Yaoyorozu's soft voice asks, and she feels her next to him, head lowered over his face. He doesn't need to open his eyes to know she's worried, and he blesses her presence with every ounce of his being.

"Just overwhelmed," he admits and inhales deeply. If what his father said was true, Christmas miracles really do exist. "I'm sorry for the way he treated you," he continues. "That's just what he sees people for- resumes and the ability to make a profit off their work."

"He wasn't as bad as you make it sound. Maybe he's just socially inept," she says with what Shouto interprets as a small smile. He slowly opens his eyes to see her healing face. "I'm here, okay?"

She really is- she always is there, and Shouto is has been aware of how much it means to him for awhile now, but never put it into words. It's cheesy, but she is his Christmas miracle. Not that he'll ever say that out loud. Instead, he says the closest thing to it, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Hello again!  
I hope you've liked this little fic. To be honest, I could write a 10 chapter fic out of this prompt, because two of the things I love the most in my life are TodoMomo and Christmas, but we'll have to stop here. Who knows, maybe I'll write that one day. Hmmm...  
Anyway, this was, as I said, a request on tumblr, so if you have something in mind, you can find me there under the name ionica01 (shocking, isn't it?!) I'll be back with D&E, but I have a couple more requests I've been postponing for over a month, so I hope you'll be patient with me! Thanks for reading, and till next time~


End file.
